


kissing in the rain is not romantic at all

by brewcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, daichi being grossly in love, gross boyfriends in the rain, suga being a sweet playful boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/pseuds/brewcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a bit drippy,” Suga said airily, as if reading Daichi’s thoughts. “But pretty good. Isn’t this every romantic’s dream? Getting stuck in the rain with the dark, handsome guy of their dreams?”</p><p>In spite of himself, in spite of <i>everything</i>, Daichi smiled. “Oh, I’m the dark and handsome guy of everyone’s dreams now?”</p><p>(Or: They get caught in the rain. Daichi is upset, Suga cheers him up by being the impossibly sweet shit he is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing in the rain is not romantic at all

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by andyzambie's [fanart](http://andyzambie.tumblr.com/post/114197893229).

Suga was laughing.

“Oh come on, Daichi, it isn’t _that_ bad!”

“That’s what I told you when you said it looked like it was about to rain just now,” Daichi responded dejectedly, shooting Suga a look when the other stuffed his laughter into a muffled snort.

Suga grinned, bumping their damp shoulders together. His hair, usually so fluffy-looking, was sleek and pressed down by the rain – and yet he still grinned. “That’s different. I’m usually right, s’all.”

Daichi made noise that was a mixture of a grunt and a groan, probably in between agreeing – because yes, his perfect boyfriend, who still laughed and smiled despite the fact that their _supposedly_ perfect date was ruined, is usually (read: always) right about things – and wanting to die.

Well, he was glad that Suga didn’t seem as completely washed out as Daichi is by the sudden rain. They had started their date in the morning, withthe air still and crisp with the promising spring chill, and everything had been absolutely – wait for it – perfect through the afternoon until Suga remarked the shift with the weather.

Daichi, being Daichi, had laughed and said “it isn’t that bad!” and thought that they could last before it rained. Clearly they hadn’t.

And now they were stuck out in the pouring rain, under a dripping tree. It had been the only cover they could find when the sky had decided to _rain hell_.

“It’s a bit drippy,” Suga said airily, as if reading Daichi’s thoughts. “But pretty good. Isn’t this every romantic’s dream? Getting stuck in the rain with the dark, handsome guy of their dreams?”

In spite of himself, in spite of _everything_ , Daichi smiled. “Oh, I’m the dark and handsome guy of everyone’s dreams now?”

“Who makes really good choices like hiding under a _tree_ in what looks like a coming storm,” Suga nodded and laughed when Daichi’s expression turned to one of disconcertion. “It’s okay, Daichi! If we get struck by lightning, we die together.”

Daichi puffed a little, trying really hard not to smile again, but that was the effect Suga was having on him. That Suga _have always had_ on him. The light, mischievous nature that Suga carried on his sleeve was one of the many things that made Daichi’s heart skip a beat in the first place, after all.

It didn’t change the fact that it was raining, though. The tree actually wasn’t that bad of a cover, but the rain pelted down and crashed through the tree leaves like they were nothing. Daichi and Suga had been soaked in a matter of seconds, and icy raindrops shook the chilly spring air.

That last thought clicked in his head. “Are you cold?” Daichi asked.

Suga shook his head, still smiling. “Nope.”

Daichi wasn’t convinced. One of the first things Suga had said earlier this morning was how cold it was (before promptly burrowing under Daichi’s jacket), and the light green hoodie that he was wearing didn’t look like much to begin with.

Suga glanced over; catching Daichi’s gaze in his and huffed. “I’m fine! Are _you_ cold?”

“Just a little,” Not any more than he had before the rain started, to be honest, but Daichi had always been comparably unbothered by the cold. Or maybe he just always had the right amount of layers. “Seriously, you’ll catch a cold.”

“I’m not going to be the only one, at least,” Suga nodded. “Okay so, if we don’t get struck by lightning, we’ll both catch colds. Which means cuddling and hot chicken noodle soup. And cuddling. So it’s not all bad.”

“And it’ll also mean sniffling a lot and sneezing and being miserably sick,” Daichi said sternly, but Suga just grinned.

“Daichi, you’re no fun.”

“It’s _raining,_ Suga.”

“And you’re adorable, how’s that for obvious?”

“You are impossible.” Suga just laughed, and Daichi smiled.

They lapsed into silence again, but Daichi didn’t miss the shaky way Suga was breathing at this point. The boy was _cold_ , even if he was determined not to show it, just so Daichi wouldn’t fuss. Daichi let out an irritated sigh at both the unrelenting rain and his unrelenting boyfriend, shifting a little to shrug off his jacket.

“Daichi!”

“Wha— _uff!_ ”

The shadows of the tree branches had disappeared and Daichi found himself stumbling out into the open rain. Jesus, the rain somehow felt _colder_ out in the open, and Daichi turned around, about to scold Suga just as the other leaped at him.

“Think fast!”

“Suga why would you—!” Daichi’s exclamation was cut off as Suga half-jumped, half-ran right into his arms. The force and the slippery grass caused Daichi to slip backwards and fall.

The grass was _wet_ , and uncomfortably so. Daichi, lying flat on the ground and feeling a slight sting from the impact of the fall, felt the weight on top of him shift.

Suga lay on top of him, grinning. “Nice receive, captain.”

Daichi just stared. “Why.”

“You were frowning way too much.” Suga didn’t miss a beat. He reached over and pinched Daichi on the nose, looking completely unbothered by the fact that they were both now completely exposed in the rain, and had the added problem of mud on their clothes. “It’s okay, Daichi.”

“To be out in the pouring rain?”

“Well, that too.” Suga moved, pushing himself up and off Daichi. He stood up, before bending down and extending a hand to help Daichi up. “C’mon, get up.”

Daichi pulled himself up to his feet, grimacing a little at the feeling of slick soil clinging to his clothes. “You’re the one who shoved me down like this in the first place. Come on, we should—“

A pair of hands grabbed his face and Daichi found himself staring straight at Suga. “Daichi.”

Daichi just blinked, because Suga was wearing his _look_. The kind of look that he always wore whenever Kageyama wasn’t communicating well with the others, or whenever Asahi got too wrapped up in his nerves: whenever things seemed to fall apart but Suga was determined to not let it happen.

And then Suga grinned. The same grin he always made after doing that look, the kind of grin that Suga meant to be both reassuring and cheerful.

_Oh._

“Sorry,” Daichi felt his shoulders sag; the tension that he hadn’t known was running through his shoulders slowly dissipating. “Suga.”

Suga hummed a little, smiling. The rain pattered down hard around them, and a drop smacked down against his nose but he didn’t seem to mind. “Sorry for pushing you out into the rain and tackling you into the ground.”

“No you’re not,” Daichi retorted, and Suga laughed. Daichi adored his laugh – it was so clear and unabashed, so pure and soft and sweet.

Well fuck. It was raining and it was cold, and they should probably stop standing out there, but Daichi leaned down to kiss him instead.

It was an awkward kiss (just about as bad as their first kiss, minus the rain), with their lips crooked against each other and mud clinging to their faces. But Suga was smiling and he laughed again when they pulled apart.

“That was the worst kiss ever.”

Daichi snorted, shrugging off his jacket and (finally) pulling it over Suga’s shoulders. Suga was obviously shivering by now, and he didn’t protest at the sudden mothering as Daichi rubbed his arms in a rather damp attempt at injecting some warmth into Suga.

Still he smiled: completely drenched from the rain that had interrupted their date, his breathing shaky from the cold, stray pieces of grass clinging to his pants and mud slick over his shoes and face; Suga smiled like he just had (and was having) the time of his life. An utterly bright and beatific smile, one so warm and sweet that only Sugawara Koushi could make.

And Daichi found himself smiling too, despite how uncomfortable he was in his wet clothes right now, with the clouds gray and hanging heavily in the sky. The rain was downright _awful_ _,_ but Daichi smiled anyway.

“Isn’t this every romantic’s dream? Kissing in the rain with the bright, drop-dead gorgeous guy of their dreams?” Daichi said belatedly, probably still smiling like a dumb lovestruck guy in the rain.

Suga giggled. “I’m the bright, drop-dead gorgeous guy of everyone’s dreams now?” He echoed.

“Yeah. Mine especially.”

Daichi had the most perfect, beautiful, _perfectly beautiful_ boyfriend in the world.

Suga grinned, reaching up to pull Daichi into another kiss. They met halfway, and this time their lips weren’t so crooked, and really Daichi could care less that there was mud on their faces.

Kissing Suga was warm, familiar, and something that Daichi absolutely loved doing. And his lips were soft, too, and Daichi found himself running a hand through Suga’s wet hair – the other hand pressing against the back of his neck where the ends of Suga’s hair touched. Suga had his arms wrapped around Daichi’s broad shoulders, fingers lightly tugging at the darker, rougher strands of hair.

Perhaps it wasn’t the most romantic sort of kissing in the world – rainwater was _salty_ , in case Daichi hadn’t known before, and every time their lips parted for a miniscule second, he could taste ice-cold raindrops on their tongues. The kisses were wet too – not in the _French-kissing-so-much-tongue-could-be-kind-of-sexy_ wet, but literal _kissing-under-the-rain-watery-as-heck_ wet.

“Hey,” Suga was the one who finally pulled away. His cheeks were dusted pink, and he smiled his crooked, wry smile. “Hard to imagine you were tied up in knots over being caught in the rain just a few seconds ago.”

“I’m not _now_ , thanks to you,” Daichi bumped their foreheads together and Suga huffed something that sounded like “damn right” before moving closer into his arms and nuzzling into his shoulder.

Daichi held Suga around his waist, leaning the side of his head against Suga’s damp locks. There was no doubt that they’d be sick by the next day, and they were still standing under the rain, but in that particular moment Daichi’s thoughts were _but why the hell not, at least for now, it’s not that bad._

The sudden crackle of thunder made them both jump, like startled rabbits.

_Oh shit._

“Uh oh,” Suga, because he wore his light mischievous nature on his sleeve like the adorable shit that he was, grinned lopsidedly. “We should run. Run like the wind, _like lightning_.” He said in an exaggerated undertone.

“Best date ever, right?” Daichi said dryly, unwinding his arms from around Suga and tucking his jacket around the shorter boy’s shoulders more securely.

Suga grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together. “It’s every romantic’s dream.” He winked, and Daichi laughed as they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that suga is (extra) playful and silly when it's just him and daichi. i love these two being ridiculously sweet to each other.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i had an intense need for daisuga kissing in the rain after seeing the piece of fanart (linked above!), and i thought it was about time i wrote a haikyuu!! fic. go check out [the rest of their daisuga fanart](http://andyzambie.tumblr.com/tagged/daisuga) while you're at it -- they're all absolutely adorable!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing (and rereading) it; it's been a while since i wrote a proper fic so my writing might be wonky here and there.
> 
> thank you to [eugie](http://cravingcolors.tumblr.com) for being my beta! i'll drag you into volleyball hell yet. <3
> 
> if you want, feel free to check me out on twitter @brewtato or tumblr (url: brewcha) for sports anime ramblings and other things.


End file.
